


Home

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There is always something to miss even when one is going to someplace better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is it folks. The final story in my Love Heals the Shattered Soul series. 
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer looked around Aaron's empty apartment. The furniture Aaron had bought when he had moved in had all been just been picked off the showroom floor. He hadn't cared a lick what he had purchased, his own words. None of it he wanted to take to Spencer's house. Jack had taken a few of his things. A new bunk bed had been delivered the day before and it had taken him and Aaron all night to put it together. But they had fun. Jack supervised. Which meant when Spencer had dropped a hammer on his knee, Aaron had to kiss it better. 

The bedframe to the face had almost derailed the entire process because Aaron hadn't been able to stop kissing him to make it feel better. Spencer knew that honeymoon phase was a thing, but he had thought that given it was his first marriage, he'd be affected more, but Aaron was the worst. Every touch had him wanting to go a round. Spencer had to remind him that Jack was in the room the moment that he felt a hand on the top of his pants. 

"We are not giving the apartment a goodbye fuck, Aaron," Spencer said as he looked at his husband. "We did that already in the bed before we got rid of it. I am not getting a rug burn on my ass again from the carpet in this apartment."

Aaron opened his mouth, but shut it when Spencer glared at him.

"Or my knees or the tops of my feet. There will be no sex in this apartment." 

Aaron pouted, but he nodded. Spencer wondered exactly what the man's plan was because he gave in too easily on that. The last of the furniture had been claimed by other residents, so now that it was empty they could leave. Spencer watched his husband move around the room. He watched him run his hand over the wall where Spencer knew the bullet had gone in from Foyet. He watched as the dark haired man's eyes went right to the floor, where Spencer guessed that the blood from his stabbing had been. He'd never been inside the apartment before the new carpet had been laid in that area. Morgan had taken care of it while Rossi had paid for it. The only thing that showed the bullet hole in the wall was that the paint was newer there. Even after over two years, it was still just a bit shinier than the rest. 

"I know it's a little late with there being nothing left inside the apartment, but you don't have to vacate. Your lease isn't up for a few months. You have raised Jack here. I can understand not wanting to let go."

"It's not that." Aaron stepped over to Spencer and wrapped his arms around him. "It's that I picked this place because it was the first apartment that I found after Haley left me. I didn't want Jack to be away from home for too long. I moved in and slept on an air mattress for a week because I couldn't face going and getting furniture. Finally, I went to the closest furniture store and picked the first things I sat on that felt comfortable.. Dave called it the apartment of despair for a while. Then Jack came over. Normally I just visited him at the house, but he wanted to see where I lived and I couldn't have the place be what it was and have him there. So I was forced to get this place to look like a home. I had to want Jack to come visit me here. I was content here, but I wasn't ever happy, not unless you were here. Happiness came after you. There is nowhere I'd rather be than in the house that you created."

"Aaron..." Spencer said as he looked at Aaron like he didn't understand a word that he had said. 

"This is just an apartment. Your place is a home. I want to be there all the time. Jack wants to be there because it's filled with love. My only issue with all of this is that we are only now moving in together after the wedding. I know that I jumped the gun radically with our shotgun wedding. But, a happy home is a happy home, and I'm happy to be there." Aaron tilted up Spencer's face and found him crying. Spencer tried to bury his face in Aaron's shoulder to hide it but the older man didn't allow it. Instead, he leaned in for a kiss that was so sweet that Spencer started to cry even harder. "Let's go home."

"Yes." Spencer stepped out of Aaron's hold and moved to the door. 

"Go ahead to the car. I need to give the building manager the keys."

"Okay."

Spencer moved out of the apartment and down the hall. He looked at the elevator, but decided not to take it. Instead he moved to the stairs. He stopped on the bottom landing and instead of going for the door into the garage, he moved to the area under the stairs. The light in it was still burned out. Spencer remembered their first date ever. The make out session under the stairs as neither of them wanted to be caught, but they also didn't want to go up to the apartment yet as they wanted time alone. Jessica had been up there watching Jack. Going up would have ended the high feeling that they had been feeling so for half an hour they had kissed and groped each other under the stairs. It had been a good date. The best one for Spencer. Aaron had admitted months later that it was the best he'd ever had as well. 

They had jumped into bed too quick the first time, and while Spencer hated what had come of that, he couldn't hate that much given what it had given him this time around. If Aaron had stayed and listened to him, he wasn't sure that they would have been where they were now. He wasn't sure that they would be as strong as they were. 

"We can still make out under the stairs. Just have to do it in the little closet there," Aaron said behind him. Spencer turned and smiled at him. 

"I...It's not that. It's just memories. How strong we are now compared to then. How different we both are. That's all. It's just that I am so happy, and I thought at that moment back then, that I wouldn't be happier than when you pushed me into the wall and kissed me."

"Well so far my happiest moment was when you said I Do. Before that it was you allowing me to woo you back." Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder, leading him off into the garage. "I know you aren't going to forget. But we have a lot of firsts still to do at home. We actually have yet to do it anywhere but the bed since being married. We are already an old married couple."

Spencer knew then what Aaron was planning. Jack was at school for another few hours. They were still on their two week vacation that Aaron had wheedled for them from the brass. One week had been spent in California with Jack, then all of them had come home. Jack had been working on catching up on all of his work for school, so the boy was distracted more than not, allowing Spencer and Aaron to settle into a routine. Living together had come easy to Spencer. Aaron and Jack had spent enough time there that it was easy to just extend that. The chore list on the fridge with all of their names had been his contribution to their daily lives. Jack liked the list, and it helped to settle Spencer into the fact that he didn't have to do all of the cleaning anymore. Will mowed both back and front yards, so that was something that wasn't on the list. Since Jessica had already said that she'd watch Jack at the house for the most part, taking over the master bedroom when they were out of town, or going home if Will was able to take him to school the next morning, and he stayed with him and Henry, Spencer was thinking of getting a cat. He hadn't talked to Aaron about it. 

"Penny for your thoughts," Aaron said as he got into the car. Spencer hadn't even realized that he'd sat down in the car himself. 

"Is that the going rate for your spouse now? You used to say a dollar," Spencer said with a smirk on his face. Aaron laughed as he started the car. He was silent as he backed out of the parking spot and made his way into traffic. When his eyes flicked over to Spencer he knew that he'd speak soon. What he didn't expect was for Aaron to actually pull a five from the ashtray in the car. 

"This is is my going rate now." Aaron twisted his arm and slid the five down Spencer's shirt. After digging it out and slapping Aaron's thigh, Spencer slipped it in his pocket. 

"I was thinking about getting a cat. Even if we aren't home every day, Jack pretty much is, and Will's offered before to take care of a pet when I lived alone."

"Jack's wanted a pet for a while, but in the apartment we could only get caged animals, and that's not what Jack wanted. So we can go to the shelter and see Friday. That would give us about three days to get into routine before we go back to work."

"Then I'd say if you want sex outside of an area that can be locked by a door, we had better do it before. I'd prefer to not get cat claws to the butt."

"I already had a plan to christen the living room floor. And I really wasn't going to take no for an answer."

Spencer just hummed and thought about what they would need to do before picking out an animal at the shelter. While they were going for a cat, they might very well end up with two or even a dog if the personality was right. Pulling in behind Spencer's car Aaron switched off the engine. Spencer got out of the car, still slightly distracted by the thoughts of getting a pet. He dug his keys out of his pocket and started up to the house. Halfway there, Aaron swept him up into a bridal carry. 

"AARON!" Spence screamed and Aaron just laughed. "Put me down. Now." Spencer tried to wiggle out of his hold but he was unable to without toppling them both over. 

"No. Not until we get over the threshold." Aaron chuckled a little as Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout. When they stopped on the little stoop, Aaron waited for Spencer to unlock the door. "My hands are a little full."

"Then put me down and they won't be." 

Aaron kissed the side of Spencer's neck that he could reach, and Spencer growled a little, but Aaron didn't move to let him down, so he sighed and reached over to unlock the door. Since they weren't going to be gone long, they hadn't locked the deadbolt. Will was home next door, and it wasn't like anyone would actually try and break in there. Everyone on the block knew that the two houses now housed three FBI agents and a Detective with MPD. He was certain that the fact that Aaron was former SWAT was even bandied around. 

The door swung open and Spencer tucked in his head and his feet even as Aaron turned to the side to walk in without hurting either one of them. When the door was kicked shut, Spencer expected to be set down, but instead Aaron walked them towards the stairs and set him down on the second step up. He tried to go down when Aaron pulled him into a kiss. Hands wandered up up his shirt brushing up over his belly button causing him to suck in his stomach. 

Aaron separated their lips and kissed down his neck. The older man dropped to his knees, lifting his shirt and trailing his lips across the path that his fingers had taken. Spencer gripped the short hairs on the back of his head. Aaron's hands worked around to his ass, pulling him in close. A mark was sucked into the skin just above his belly button and just seconds later, fingers brushed over it. 

"Let's take this up stairs," Spencer said. He was half hard in his pants, but didn't want to even attempt sex on the stairs. That was asking for bruises. Aaron kicked off his shoes and didn't even attempt to move them. He skimmed his hands down the back of Spencer's legs. His shoes were removed as soon as he lifted each of his feet, socks as well. As the other man was throwing the items behind him, Spencer tried to make it up a few stairs. Just as he was setting his foot down on a step when a hand closed around it.

Turning to look down at Aaron, Spencer saw the wicked look on his face before that foot was pulled out from under him. He caught himself and was able to save himself from any injury as Aaron settled over top of him. He wasn't even allowed to turn over onto his back, instead knees bracketed him followed by hands at his shoulders. He felt Aaron's hardness pressed into his ass as the man leaned down even farther.

"Up the stairs is fine but we are not going inside the bedroom."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise. If I let you go, will you be a good little genius and stay in the hallway?" 

"I don't know. Why don't you find out?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron's heat left his back and Spencer turned around, not removing himself from underneath the man. He looked up into Aaron's eyes and saw that they were lust blown. He settled his ass on one step and started to unbutton his shirt. He did a few buttons and then scooted up a stair. Aaron quirked an eyebrow at him, but came up a stair as well. Spencer pulled him in for a kiss and Aaron started to work on Spencer's shirt, getting it open the rest of the way by the time that they were up another stair. Step by step they made it up and by the time that they were on the landing at the top, they were both naked. Spencer laid back and smirked as Aaron followed him down to kiss him again. His eyes strayed to the clock on the wall to tell him how long they had. Jack was due home in just twenty minutes. 

"We have to hurry," Spencer said as he thrust up into Aaron's body. 

"Then you had better get a move on," Aaron said. He shifted to his knees, straddling him. That was no way for Aaron to fuck him. Spencer opened his mouth to ask Aaron exactly what position he was thinking about when he watched his husband reach back and do something that he couldn't see. Aaron bit at his lip and then his hand appeared only it wasn't empty. 

Spencer's eyes bugged out at the plug in his husband's hand. The plug was dropped on top of the stand where Spencer saw that there was a bottle of lube. They hadn't been home since taking Jack to school. Aaron had left a bottle of lube out in the hallway all day long. The snap of the cap had Spencer looking as Aaron dripped drop after drop of lube onto Spencer's cock. Every single drop had Spencer's cock twitching. It was getting everywhere but Spencer couldn't move. His mind was still stuck on the fact that Aaron had been wearing a plug all day long. Before he could even think of helping, Aaron was sliding down his cock.

"Back with me?" Aaron asked, a smirk on his handsome face. 

Spencer nodded his head as the tight heat wrapped around his cock had him unable to speak. Aaron settled on his hips, their skin flush. He reached up and grabbed Aaron's hip as he shifted to where he could thrust up into the man. He wasn't to stay like that long as they had found out that it would hurt his knee. The only real leftover from the shooting. He wanted it though, Aaron staring down at him while the older man fucked himself on his cock.

"The look on your face every single time you are inside of me is...it's enough to make me come right away. I have to look away or I would." Aaron thrust down hard, and Spencer fucked up into him as hard as he could. As Aaron's eyes slid closed, Spencer sat up and tipped Aaron backwards, carefully pulling his cock from inside him. Instead of rolling him over, Spencer slipped in between his legs and slid back inside of him. Aaron moaned and Spencer shivered at the feeling it gave him. 

Spencer knew that he wasn't going to last long at all. Instead, he just tried to get Aaron off before him. He slid in and out of his husband, changing the angle just slightly until Aaron's mouth fell open in a gasp. He kept that angle for each thrust thereafter. Aaron hitched his legs back, opening himself up a little more to Spencer, letting him slide inside just a little farther. Aaron always felt so tight to him, even if he was fucking him for a second time in a day. On their honeymoon, no spot inside their hotel room had gone without a round of sex on it. Jack and Jessica thankfully had their own room. Jack had been excited to be in California and had wanted to go everywhere. Sometimes with Jessica and sometimes with Aaron and Spencer. 

"Close, harder," Aaron begged as his eyes closed, he reached out and gripped his cock but Spencer batted it away and wrapped his own hand around it. Just as Spencer twisted with his wrist as he got to the head, Aaron came with a cry. Spencer couldn't hold back as Aaron's walls tightened around him and he came. Aaron pulled him down and he slumped down as he pumped inside of Aaron. 

"Love you," Spencer whispered as he kissed at Aaron's chest. Aaron rubbed at his back as he hummed something that sounded like 'Me Too.' Spencer laughed at it. He knew that they would have just a few minutes to get cleaned up and grab their clothes from where they were thrown on the stairs. He still wasn't exactly comfortable with Jack's knowledge of what they got up to. He was sure that it would come up at a later point. A mark left that couldn't be hidden, or an injury that came from trying a new position. But not by having clothes all over the stairs when he got home from school. "You go start a shower and I'll pick up the clothes."

"Okay. When I feel like moving," Aaron said. He didn't let go of Spencer. Instead he wrapped his arms around him tighter. "This feels good. Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Have sex in the hallway?" Spencer asked as he made himself get up. Aaron fought him for a second before he finally relented and let him. When Spencer was up he held out a hand for Aaron and helped him up. "Because Jack is here with us when we are home and this past week we have been busy."

"No, move in together."

"Because someone jumped the gun on the wedding." Spencer leaned in for a kiss as Aaron grabbed the plug to take to the bathroom with him. "Someone had to ruin the plans we had been making."

"I took the opportunity that was presented and I think that it was a good thing."

"It was. It was better than I had even thought I would ever get. Better than my wildest dreams."

"You are going to give me an ego," Aaron said as he stepped into the bedroom to head to the bathroom. Spencer smiled as he thought about the wedding. It had been better than he ever thought his wedding would be, and for a rush job it was like it had taken months to plan. Everyone that he cared about had been able to make it and Aaron had had even gotten his mother. That was the one thing that had hurt him as far as wedding plans went. Getting the team to Vegas for a wedding had been a pipe dream, and thinking of getting married in DC without his mom had hurt. He knew why Aaron had taken the idea and ran with it as soon as a case popped up in Vegas, and he was thankful for it. 

The wedding had helped him the one time he'd woke up with a nightmare. Thinking about it and picturing Aaron's face as he'd looked at him the first time, just seconds before walking down the aisle together. After settling, he'd rolled into Aaron and let the man wrap his arms around him. He hadn't done that before, couldn't stand the touch of someone else, but now...Aaron was with him forever. There had been a part of himself that he'd held back. He knew that Aaron loved him and wanted him in his life, but for him to agree to wed Spencer, and then plan such a big display of a wedding, settled that last part of Spencer that feared. 

This was forever.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign ups. Please follow the link to sign up as a writer or an artist. [Criminal Minds Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Criminal_Minds_Bang_2017/profile). Come join us!
> 
> Please share this far and wide! We wanna see a lot of people signed up for this!


End file.
